Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely
by The Retired Keiya Tenpouin
Summary: Kyosuke, after the death of Hyo, grieves....but in the end, will they grieve for him? *SONGFIC * BOTH ENDINGS UP. Lyrics are from the Backstreet Boys' Show Me The Meaning.
1. The Bad Ending

Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely  
  
by Keiya  
  
  
  
  
  
Don't own Rival Schools or the Song.  
  
  
  
Story Synopsis - Kyosuke reflects on life after Hyo's death  
  
Lyrics are to the Backstreet Boy's Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely  
  
  
  
'........' - thought  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely  
  
______________________________________  
  
Kyosuke was sitting on a balcony of the hotel he was staying at, alone. He was just staring at the sunset.  
  
He was not saying a word, but his mind was going a hundred miles a minute.  
  
'Hyo...........Brother.......you faught off father's sprit, but in turn died, leaving me here.......alone.....'  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
So many words for the broken heart  
  
It's hard to see in a crimson love  
  
So hard to breathe  
  
Walk with me  
  
And Maybe.......  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
'Loneliness.......a feeling I am well aquanted with, well we meet again. No father, no mother  
  
no brother........just me.......WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT TO HYO FATHER?!?!?  
  
YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE IT TO ME!! MY LIFE ISN'T AS IMPORTANT AS HIS WAS!!!  
  
YOU FOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Nights of life so soon become wild and free  
  
I can feel the sun  
  
Your every wish  
  
will be done  
  
they tell me......  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
'.......Calm down Kyosuke......your sitting on a balcony, in a French hotel to relax;  
  
get away from everything that just happened.........still, I can't help it.......we were getting so close,  
  
then I had to stop him......Hyo, I'm sorry........I had to......people I cared about would have died.......  
  
Batsu, Hinata, Diago, Boman, Roberto, Edge......ok, maybe not Edge, and that Momo girl looked a bit too happy...'  
  
Kyosuke smiled in amusement, but it was short lived. 'Batsu, Hinata......the last I saw of you two was making outin an empty classroom....I always felt I was the third wheel, when we were fighting against Hyo the first time, and Kurow the second time.......heh, you needed each other more than you needed me, 'Creepy Guy on the Morals Commitee' as she put it, or 'The guy who came up with the chicken suit punishment' .....Well, at least I thought that punishment was funny.'  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely  
  
is this the feeling I need to walk with?  
  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
  
There's something missing in my heart......  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
'But yet, the memories come back to you brother......because of father, you are now gone too, this  
  
time, forever.....I lost you for so many years....Too many.....Then I find you, and I help out in  
  
kidnapping Batsu's mother, I couldn't betray you, after though, with Batsu and Hinata, I finally stopped you and broke Kurow's posession over you......for a year we lived in peace!!, but then.....  
  
you were posessed, and I had to save you, but it wouldn't work, father killed you......you're dead, and I'm still here, it's not FAIR!'  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Life goes on, as it never ends  
  
eyes of stone observe the trends  
  
they never say  
  
forever gaze upon me........  
  
Guilty Roads lead to an endless love  
  
there's no control  
  
Are you with me now?  
  
Your every wish will be done  
  
they tell me..........  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely  
  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with?  
  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
  
There's something missing in hy heart.......  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
'......Hyo, why can't I be with you? Brother, why can't I be at peace like you?!?........The grief, the pain,  
  
the loneliness......it hurts, I am never one to say I feel pain, but this is far different........If I could end it all,  
  
I would........I feel, there is a huge part of my heart missing, empty; something should be there, but no......  
  
Is that why?? I lost you....I have no one to love, in that way.........most of the school is afraid of me, or hates me....Hyo, answer me!!! WHY DO I FEEL ALONE??!?!?!'  
  
Kyosuke felt tears coming from his eyes, a similar feeling he has had in the past few days.  
  
'Hyo....I need help....so why do I feel that I must do this alone?  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
There's nowhere to run  
  
I have no place to go  
  
Surrender my heart, body, and soul.....  
  
How can it be you're asking me to feel things you never show?  
  
You are missing in my heart..........  
  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are..........  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Kyosuke suddenly came to a conclusion, that was related to all this.  
  
'Hmmmm.........Father might try to do it again......but Hyo is gone......he'll use me,  
  
His "Weak Child" as he liked to put it.........just another reason to kill myself.....  
  
why not? I have nothing else to lose.....how would I do Seppuku to end myself.......  
  
I should used the Shin Cross Cutter......most effective........'  
  
Kyosuke stood up and went back into his dimly lit room, which was very fancy, to say the least.  
  
He knew what he had to do......  
  
"Seppuku Shin Cross Cutter...." Kyosuke let the four blades of energy go, and using his mind control them, he sent them back at himself........  
  
"Hyo...I'll be there in a minute......Goodbye......Batsu, Hinata......"  
  
The Cross Cutter and Kyosuke connected.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely  
  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with?  
  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
  
There's something missing in my heart.....  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
One Week Later  
  
In Japan, Batsu stood over 2 graves, his father Razio, girlfriend Hinata,and Boman Delgado behind him.  
  
Batsu stood weeping over a certain grave. "Kyosuke.....why?......Well, I hope you made the right decision.....Rest in Peace.......My friend......."  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely  
  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with?  
  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
  
There's something missing in my heart  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Review, flame, opinionate 


	2. The Good Ending

Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely  
  
by Keiya  
  
  
  
  
  
Don't own Rival Schools or the Song.  
  
  
  
Story Synopsis - Kyosuke reflects on life after Hyo's death  
  
Lyrics are to the Backstreet Boy's Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely  
  
  
  
'........' - thought  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely  
  
______________________________________  
  
Kyosuke was sitting on a balcony of the hotel he was staying at, alone. He was just staring at the sunset.  
  
He was not saying a word, but his mind was going a hundred miles a minute.  
  
'Hyo...........Brother.......you faught off father's sprit, but in turn died, leaving me here.......alone.....'  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
So many words for the broken heart  
  
It's hard to see in a crimson love  
  
So hard to breathe  
  
Walk with me  
  
And Maybe.......  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
'Loneliness.......a feeling I am well aquanted with, well we meet again. No father, no mother  
  
no brother........just me.......WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT TO HYO FATHER?!?!?  
  
YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE IT TO ME!! MY LIFE ISN'T AS IMPORTANT AS HIS WAS!!!  
  
YOU FOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Nights of life so soon become wild and free  
  
I can feel the sun  
  
Your every wish  
  
will be done  
  
they tell me......  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
'.......Calm down Kyosuke......your sitting on a balcony, in a French hotel to relax;  
  
get away from everything that just happened.........still, I can't help it.......we were getting so close,  
  
then I had to stop him......Hyo, I'm sorry........I had to......people I cared about would have died.......  
  
Batsu, Hinata, Diago, Boman, Roberto, Edge......ok, maybe not Edge, and that Momo girl looked a bit too happy...'  
  
Kyosuke smiled in amusement, but it was short lived. 'Batsu, Hinata......the last I saw of you two was making outin an empty classroom....I always felt I was the third wheel, when we were fighting against Hyo the first time, and Kurow the second time.......heh, you needed each other more than you needed me, 'Creepy Guy on the Morals Commitee' as she put it, or 'The guy who came up with the chicken suit punishment' .....Well, at least I thought that punishment was funny.'  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely  
  
is this the feeling I need to walk with?  
  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
  
There's something missing in my heart......  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
'But yet, the memories come back to you brother......because of father, you are now gone too, this  
  
time, forever.....I lost you for so many years....Too many.....Then I find you, and I help out in  
  
kidnapping Batsu's mother, I couldn't betray you, after though, with Batsu and Hinata, I finally stopped you and broke Kurow's posession over you......for a year we lived in peace!!, but then.....  
  
you were posessed, and I had to save you, but it wouldn't work, father killed you......you're dead, and I'm still here, it's not FAIR!'  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Life goes on, as it never ends  
  
eyes of stone observe the trends  
  
they never say  
  
forever gaze upon me........  
  
Guilty Roads lead to an endless love  
  
there's no control  
  
Are you with me now?  
  
Your every wish will be done  
  
they tell me..........  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely  
  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with?  
  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
  
There's something missing in hy heart.......  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
'......Hyo, why can't I be with you? Brother, why can't I be at peace like you?!?........The grief, the pain,  
  
the loneliness......it hurts, I am never one to say I feel pain, but this is far different........If I could end it all,  
  
I would........I feel, there is a huge part of my heart missing, empty; something should be there, but no......  
  
Is that why?? I lost you....I have no one to love, in that way.........most of the school is afraid of me, or hates me....Hyo, answer me!!! WHY DO I FEEL ALONE??!?!?!'  
  
Kyosuke felt tears coming from his eyes, a similar feeling he has had in the past few days.  
  
'Hyo....I need help....so why do I feel that I must do this alone?  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
There's nowhere to run  
  
I have no place to go  
  
Surrender my heart, body, and soul.....  
  
How can it be you're asking me to feel things you never show?  
  
You are missing in my heart..........  
  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are..........  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Kyosuke suddenly came to a conclusion, that was related to all this.  
  
'Hmmmm.........Father might try to do it again......but Hyo is gone......he'll use me,  
  
His "Weak Child" as he liked to put it.........just another reason to kill myself.....  
  
why not? I have nothing else to lose.....how would I do Seppuku to end myself.......  
  
I should used the Shin Cross Cutter......most effective........'  
  
Kyosuke stood up and went back into his dimly lit room, which was very fancy, to say the least.  
  
He knew what he had to do......  
  
"Seppuku Shin Cross Cutter...." Kyosuke let the four blades of energy go, and using his mind control them, he sent them back at himself........  
  
"Hyo...I'll be there in a minute......Goodbye......Batsu, Hinata......"  
  
The Cross Cutter and Kyosuke missed. Thanks to the person who tackled him.....Diago Kazama  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely  
  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with?  
  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
  
There's something missing in my heart.....  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"What are you doing?!?!!?!?! If I hadn't stopped you, you would be fucking dead!!! "I wish I was!!!!  
  
Diago is it? Well, Get out and let me kill myself if I want to!" Kyosuke hissed. But Diago wouldn't budge.  
  
"Your brother is dead. You have every right to mourn, but killing yourself is not the answer!!! You have  
  
people that care about you! That Batsu person, that annoying Hinata girl, the Amreican Roy, I think, and the Black guy Boman, and hell, even Akira. If you ask me, she kinda has a crush on you, but besides that!  
  
You have too much to live for to be killing yourself." Kyosuke realized that the Big Boss made sense.  
  
"Ok.....would of hurt like hell anyways......" He smiled at Diago. "What are you doing here anyways?"  
  
"I'm on vacation. I always wanted to see Paris.....Could ya stay with me, I know no French what so ever."  
  
"Ok Diago, as a favor for stopping my suppuku, I will be your translator." "Thank you Kyosuke Kagami,  
  
for staying with me, for not leaving me alone." "No, Thank You for not leaving me alone." They walked  
  
out of the Hotel, and into the streets of Paris.  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely  
  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with?  
  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
  
There's something missing in my heart  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Review, flame, opinionate 


End file.
